With individuals becoming increasingly health conscious, there is a growing demand amongst users for receiving personal health information in a simple and convenient manner. Often users may have to wear multiple devices that each provide information on a single aspect of the user's health. There is a need for a device that can provide information regarding multiple aspects or a user's health in a simple, non-invasive, and convenient manner.